Elffin
Und , Myrddin |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = , Elphin |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Mordred (Father) |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |firstseen =Chapter 10A: The Resistance Forces/10B: Caught in the Middle (first joins in Chapter 11A: The Hero of the Western Isles or 11B: Escape to Freedom) |class =Bard |mirage = |voiceby = }} Elffin is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. He is a bard who fights for the rebellion in the Western Islands. He joins Roy's army when they save the villagers from the corrupt Etrurians and their hired bandits. In the army, he can play the role of a fortune teller or of a Bard depending on the route. Profile Before Binding Blade He is Myrddin, the crown Prince of Etruria and only son of king Mordred. When he was a child, Klein used to visit the royal palace frequently, accompaining his father Pent. They quickly became best friends. Myrddin was a bit older and naively wanted Klein to be his brother, so he ordered his friend to live in the royal palace, but Klein refused, for he had wanted to be his knight. Years later, Myrddin was said to have died by falling from horseback. In reality though, he was hit by a poisonous arrow and was nearly assassinated in an attempt of a coup. He survived and was treated by villagers. Living as a civilian, he adopted the name Elffin, and started to work as a bard. The poison blinded him for months and eventually still causes him to lose his vision for moments. In his life in the Western Islands, he experienced the suffering of the common folk under corrupted Etrurian nobles, and so joined the rebel forces. Fighting along the villagers made him question his previous role as a prince, making him reluctant to the idea of returning to Etrutia to succed the throne. Binding Blade He join Roy's army when both save villagers in the Western Islands from etrurian bandits. Originally he hides his true identity from Roy passing for a simple bard. His father, King Mordred still grieves the death of his son and is not aware that he is alive. Regardless of the situation, he refuses to contact his father, as he doesn't find productive revealing his true identity until the war is over. He only reveals who he really is to a few people, including general Douglas and his best friend Klein. General Cecilia recognizes him but he denies, he is eventually forced to admit his true identity to her because she is aware of a scar on his right shoulder. if Larum is chosen as the refresher of the army instead, he plays the minor role of a fortune teller. Once the war was won, the prince announced that he was alive, returning to his kingdom of birth after promising to support Roy as the new leader of Elibe. Personality Elffin is a dignified, calm, courteous but sharp young man. A talented harpist, his songs are noted to be extremely beautiful. Elffin is also androgynous and dainty, his beautiful hair and nice smell confused Fae, who believed he was a girl since he was too 'pretty'. He is very cultured and has a vast knowledgment of history and political intrigue, result of being a prince by birth. He is also secretive of his identity, very invested on keeping his disguise, to the point of avoiding contacting his grieving father; and asking for the few ones aware of who he really is to drop honorifics and treat him as a simple bard. Being raised as crown prince, his royal status made him considerably alienated from the suffering of the common people. During the years he was disguised as a bard, Elffin was able to witness and struggle with the misery and oppression that the civilians endured under landlords of Etruria. The time he spent with the rebels provided him a better understanding of his people and contributed to his skills to became a fair ruler. Elffin is not particularly competitive or ambitous as he is prone to stay out of spotlight and see his own limitations. As the war unfolded, Elffin realized that Roy eventually surpassed him in political and warfare matters, which made him observe that the youngster would be a better leader than himself, resulting on him affirming that he would support Roy, who should be the one to be the powerforce of Elibe once the war is over. In Game Recruitment In Chapter 9: The Misty Isles, there are two villages in the north; if you go to the one on the west or neither of them, then you go to chapter 10A. If you go to the village to the east, then you go to chapter 10B. If you go to Chapter 10A, then Larum will join you and Elffin serves as your fortune teller. If you go to chapter 10B, then Elffin will join you in chapter 11B as a Bard. Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |5% |5% |65% |65% |25% |55% |} Supports *Perceval *Fae *Douglas *Klein *Cecilia Overall Elffin's purpose is the same as Larum, to refresh units so they can move again. While he doesn't possess high stats, as he should always be refreshing, then Rescue dropped out of range to keep him alive. As a Dancer or Bard can enable many interesting strategies, like having an extra Warp use, having a unit attack with a long range tome and use a status staff in the same turn, move further, and many more things, making him one of the most useful units in the game. Ending ; Elffin - Seer of Truth (真実を見る者 Shinjitsu wo miru mono) : "After the war, Elffin disappeared without a word. Several months later, an official announcement was made in Etruria that Prince Myrddin was alive. The prince that hid his identity to help General Roy in the war... That story is now a favorite among bards and writers." Non-Canon Appearances Manga ''Hasha no Tsurugi He makes a cameo appearance in chapter 18 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Etymology Elffin ap Gwyddno was a poet from Welsh mythology. Myrddin is a prophet from Welsh legend who is considered the most important prototype for the modern image of Merlin. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Elffin is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia * According to a Japanese gaming news website, Elffin landed 44th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters